villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chester (K.N.D.)
Chester is a recurring villain on Codename: Kids Next Door, who first appears in Operation: C.A.M.P., where he was an evil camp councilor who brainwashed children and made them produce wholesale lanyards and wallets for him to sell. In subsequent episodes, his character was built upon from this, making him into a man who forms a variety elaborate money-making schemes which all involve harming children. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. Unlike other villains on the show, who generally stand for "Adult Supremacy" and mainly target the Kids Next Door and other rebellious youngsters, Chester is motivated simply by monetary greed and harms completely innocent children, making him one of the more vile villains in the series. By far his worst atrocity of all was in Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D., in which he ran a hamburger restaurant where he intended to lure children, kill them and feed them as burgers to anthropomorphic sharks. Fortunately, Chester was stopped before he could take any victims by Numbuh 3, who had been sent to buy the team's lunch. History He first appeared in Operation: C.A.M.P., in which he is the councilor of "Camp Lemmeouttaheah", where kids are brainwashed into making wallets and lanyards for Chester to sell. With the help from their new teammate Bradley and his parents, the KND defeated Chester and set the campers free. In Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D., Chester enacts what is undoubtedly his most despicable plan ever (and possibly the most gruesome operation of any villain in the entire series, and obviously crossed the Moral Event Horizon): opening a fast food restuarant called Burger Frenzy, where kids visiting the restaurant are captured and used as the meat on burgers which are then sold to sharks. This horrific plan was stopped by Numbuh 3 during her birthday "mission" of picking up lunch. In Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A.., Chester creates the "Happy Headband", which traps the victim in a virtual reality in which they experience a personal paradise. However, the device can be adjusted to turn the dream "sour". He intended to sell it to parents as a product designed to keep children under control. The Happy [[|Headband]] was tested on Numbuh 1, who eventually escapes using the jet boots he is wearing in real life. He then puts the Happy Headband on Chester. In Chester's fantasy, he has defeated Numbuh 1 and finds himself in a room surrounded by a cheering crowd of his fellow villains. Mr. Boss then awards Chester a check for "a buhmillion dollars" for his victory. At the end of the episode Numbuh 4 turned the dial to Sour at which point Chester realized that he was wearing his own headband. In Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I., Chester disguises himself as "Dr. Phineas Sharp", a doctor who gives vaccination shots for "Moosebumps". he used Nurse Jumbo, a needle hating elephant who quittted working for Chester after receiving repeated vacinations by mistake due to Chesters poor aim and Numbuh 1's quick foot work. However, the shots he gives actually cause Moosebumps, which literally turns the victim into a moose. Chester intends to saw off the antlers of his victims and use them to make "Chester's Marvelous Moosicles". Though at the end of the episode it's revealed the entire episode was the paranoid ramblings of Numbuh 1 who was trying, and failing, to explain to his mother why he shouldn't get his moosebumps shot, in the final shot of the episode it's revealed that Chester is the secretary for the real doctor. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Secondary Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Child-Abusers Category:Killjoy Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Bullies Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fearmongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Child Murderer Category:Living Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Business Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monster